


Freeze this moment

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pedophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:44:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5605558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The life of Will Graham was one of many possibilities  and outcomes. For Hannibal Lecter he was the center of the universe, peace, sanity and everything else wrapped in a delicate package.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freeze this moment

**Author's Note:**

> This is independent of the TV show  
> I own nothing  
> Will starts out very young at least under ten then shifts to early teens like thirteen  
> You have been warned.

Love and companionship were something Hannibal Lecter found undesirable and unwanted. Why tether yourself to someone that could never truly fathom who you are and force y ou to hide your inner self like a great pathetic beast locked in a cage? No one could fill the void Mischa left in his soul. 

Then everything changed when the gods gave him Will and that day would be a precious memory deserving of its own room inside his memory palace.

His body was bare for the world to see, blood lapping his small frame along with the bruises and marks inflicted upon his body. He wasn't facing mhim but the pathetic soul lying at his feet. He could feel the growl of displeasure in the back of his throat and the child finally acknowelding his presence turned to him and their eyes met. For a moment he saw darkness, a beast Hannibal knew well within himself but then it was gone in a flash and replaced with shame and fear . then the little one fled to a corner and curled in on himself. Displeased by the reaction Hannibal went to rectify the situation. " It's alright I'm not like that man in there, you're safe now." There came a cold and calculated look in the child's eyes that screamed of distrust, betrayal and pain that it chocked Hannibal like a noose. That a child's pain felt so much like his own was sad but also made him want to cradle him in his arms and keep the world at bay. " You don't have to be afraid of the darkness inside of you, what you did we both know that man deserved . Do not feel shame in finding retribution , I didn't ." That was their beginning , a pain shared by two souls and a dead pig Hannibal would rather burn than ever let grace his dinner table.He soon found out the child's name,"Will". It was spoken sofetly with such care like a fragile teacup that Hannibal would nurture and fortify hoping the day never came that it broke. Life was blissful - no life was beautiful with Will as the world gained an iridescence and livliness he couldn't explain. Will was his son in many aspects but also his confidant and muse but as time went on something else surfaced. It could have been a simple gesture; a gentle sigh, an innocent kiss in the morning, that beautiful smile and his attention was arrested to Will' s person sometimes to where he felt himself suffocating in the tight heat of his pants or having to escape into the shower and relieve himself like a frisky teenager. Then there was the shame of wanting Will that way and being no better than the pig Will had none. That all changed when Hannibal was startled awake one night by an intruder than panicking when he realized it was Will crawling up and straddling his hips. "Will!", he gently tried to move the boy away and off his hardening erection but Will started rubbing himself against him drawing a gasp from the shared sensitivity . "Now you listen to me Hannibal you are nothing like what that monster was and what you failed to have noticed is that I've been trying to seduce you for months " .Mmph perhaps he had underestimated Will, it was shocking how limited his power of observation had become. He would worry about that later though, now all that mattered was the you g man in front of him. He cradled Will's head and kissed him, hugging him to his chest. He kissed all of his face, nipping and sucking on his ear before travelling to soft parted lips where heavy breathing became more and more audible. He planted an open kiss , tongue easily passing inside to play with its younger counterpart. They devoured each other, touching wherever they could and only parting when to overwhelmed with the need to breath. They needed more so they stripped admiring each others bodies before laying next to each other giving kisses and caresses before Hannibal brought them closer and wrapped his large hand around them both. Will gasped his name as he jerked them both off , their pre cum making it slick and creating wet squelching noises throughout the room. They were both reaching their limit sweating and almost delirious with pleasure as they looked each other in the eyes. "Will, I love you so much." He barely had time to say it back before his mouth was plundered once more as Hannibal tightened his grip .His hand was a blur as they both shivered and crying out each others names as orgasm erupted through them making a creamy mess on their bodies and the bed.


End file.
